


Infinity's Chosen

by Erin_Ravenseeker



Series: Infinity's Chosen 'Verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aether (Marvel) - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Eye of Agamatto, Infinity Gems, Jane Foster is the Reality Stone, Loki is the Space Stone, Mind Stone (Marvel), Peter Quill is the Power Stone, Power Stone (Marvel), Reality Stone (Marvel), Soul Stone (Marvel), Space Stone (Marvel), Stephen Strange is the Time Stone, The Tesseract (Marvel), Time Stone (Marvel), Tony Stark is the Soul Stone, Vision is the Mind Stone, im calling it now this is the real endgame of the mcu, mild spoilers for all movies with infinity stones, no beta we die like men, the post-IW plot bunny i came up with and wrote instead of writing my other story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Ravenseeker/pseuds/Erin_Ravenseeker
Summary: The first one was Space.Reality’s siblings called her reckless and impulsive.Power hated to be used.Mind was jealous of his brothers and sisters.The man picked up Time’s Container.Soul didn’t want to take more lives.They Marked their Chosen.





	Infinity's Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a random plot bunny i had but then really started to like. it comes before a time-travel fix-it sort of thing idea that i might one day write maybe, but for now this is what it is, and i like it  
> more in end notes about my justification and slow realisation of what i’ve done

The first one was Space, always so full of energy, always so keen to be on the move and to not only exist but to _be_. And she wished for change, for something to happen, ignoring her youngest-eldest brother’s advice because that’s just how she was.

She was so impatient that she called upon another sibling to help her. She knew, had been warned of the possible consequences of these actions, but she just _could not wait_. Her brother came to her aid, of course, and together they guided events just right. She tore apart the greedy one to make the mistake of touching her, gifted him to her youngest-greatest sister. He let an Idea form, nudged mortal beings towards inevitability. She moved a centimetre to the left when the time came, so that things would happen all the sooner. He burned a little brighter than he needed to, allowed himself to be captured, to be _used_ for her, and she felt a little guilty but they both knew she would do the same for him.

They came, and she preened at the presence of her Chosen. He is smart and he is _good_ and as she felt his minion’s bullet hit Eyepatch in the chest she knew she made the right choice, and her brother knows it too. Because her Chosen is true to himself and will always find a way to twist himself, twist her element, physically or metaphorically, to escape the shackles placed on him by others.

When her brother’s power was used against her - were humans always this resourceful, this clever? or was it just the old man? or did her Chosen once again find a way to bend the rules? - she used the pulse of energy to find him, lying shattered in a dented floor. Shattered but free. And she Marked him.

_My Chosen._

———

The next was Reality. Her siblings call her impulsive and reckless, but she had been willing to wait in her prison for that long. She could have waited a little longer.

So her reasons to take the first escape offered to her, in the form of a human woman, weren’t simply her hatred for being chained.

The first part of it was the ignorance; the woman did not know what she was, had no intention of using her. That was good enough for her. 

The second was that she was _smart_. She took the time to try understand how things worked, how the universe functioned under its barely-instated rules. This was a woman who was open to possibility, and determined to know everything she could.

She didn’t need a third reason, not really, but it made it so much more compelling. The woman was brave. She was on guard, afraid, but still she allowed her heart and mind to fill with wonder and curiosity even when she was taken from her home against her will.

And so Reality Chose. And as she filled her newly Chosen with her presence, she vowed to let no harm befall her.

…pesky Asgardians.

———

Power was strong. It was in his nature. He was the greatest, the strongest force in the universe. Able to destroy a planet in a second and a lesser moon in less. Able to move entire galaxies with a will.

And he hated to be used.

He also hated, as did the rest of his brothers and sisters, being captured, being chained. So he was furious when he was contained. 

His first chance of freedom he squandered, in his rage destroying the hand that grasped him, because he only allowed a second to feel the selfishness and greed in that female’s soul to lash back, to fight against being used for her gain. He was shut away.

The Mad Titan’s henchman was a bastard, too, he knew as he was held in that hand. He wanted nothing more than to burn and shatter and disintegrate but he could not. And he hated it.

Then there was the third hand to touch him in a short period of time, and he lashed out again, sending a wave of energy to tell whatever it was _get away_. It held on with the same stubbornness and determination as so many before, but this one was different. For once he took his eldest-youngest brother’s advice and stopped and listened. This one had no intention of using him. This one only wanted to keep him from the ones who would.

At the cost of his own life.

He was half human, half celestial, completely and utterly weak and vulnerable to the raw energy of the Infinite but holding on through the want to _protect_ all the same.

Oh, yes, Power liked him. So he channeled his energy through this man, through the allies that stood beside him, as he proclaimed this being his Chosen.

He cared not when his Chosen left him in a container. He would be back.

———

Mind was jealous of his brothers and sisters.

Jealousy was something largely foreign to his siblings. At least, as a practice of thought. They tended to follow what humans classified as ‘nebulous feelings’, and they did as they wished.

It was something he’d come to realise, especially under HYDRA’s experimentation. Some humans would take hold of their fates, try to change and direct the world by directing themselves, the people around them, and sometimes even the ‘laws of nature’.

And some humans, some _beings_ didn’t. Many were completely incapable of doing anything more, getting any further, than the small lot life had given them.

And that was something that the others couldn’t understand. With the power to influence the universe however they felt, his brothers and sisters could not understand the feeling of helplessness. They did not think, as he did, simply acted.

So he was jealous they were finding their Chosen while he could not find one for himself.

He was different. Not particularly special in that, of course, each of them had their own unique traits. But he was the only one of them, he thought, who acted off of rationality rather than instinct and a feeling.

Which was part of the reason why he took so long to Choose. There had been and would be many suitable candidates, of course, but usually spread out over time, and he usually considered them only in passing.

His attention, however was gained when his sister asked for his help in finding her own Chosen. He created and played along with the scheme, perhaps out of a small hope of finding his own Chosen at the same time. He considered one greatly. Smart, quick, with a silver tongue. He was drawn to this one, true, but rationality dictated that between the two siblings, this being was more likely to accept and embrace the power of his sister than himself, having controlled him. So this one was for her.

The next one he truly considered was the genius. The human man who freed him. But again, this one was subject to the manipulations of the woman - a poor angry girl who’d been turned into a vengeful force of hatred, it seemed, driven from her own mind by his power (he felt guilty for that) - and did not seem to want to use him in that way. Instead, Mind experienced once again the feeling of being studied, but this time it was much more careful, much more… gentle. Kind. No, this man wouldn’t do for him, was much better suited to his sister. But this man did have an idea. Perhaps…

So he reached out to one of the anchors he held in the physical realm, reached out to it as the Asgardian went there, and guided the man along a certain path. And he was given a body, thanks to a vision.

Vision. Huh. That would be a nice name.

———

Time felt a sensation, one that distracted him from nothing in particular, until he eventually was pulled from everywhen to a moment.

There was a new presence in the Kamar-Taj, one looking at him. Curiously. Reading one of the complicated magic books. His page on that book. Interesting.

Rather than returning to the book and flipping the page, the man stood and walked over. This was alarming. This man was either a complete idiot or too curious for his own good. Either would end up with him getting killed, attempting to wield Infinity.

The man picked up his container and so he reached out in his own moment of curiosity, the man’s entire existence opening itself up to him and

_”Dormammu, I’ve come to bargain.”_

It echoed and Time found that for once, he didn’t want to count the thousands of times this man had died in his defence. All the suffering he’d endured, all that pain, thrown down by this world only to kill himself to protect it.

“You wanna get stuck reliving the same moment over and over forever, or never having existed at all?”

Except he wouldn’t have, not by accident, not ever. Because before he even opened the Eye, Time has already Chosen.

———

The battle had been long. But they had won.

Soul felt them all within her, and knew they would have been celebrating. But she felt for all those living, who felt the loss of those she’d taken. And it hurt.

She didn’t want to take more, so when the man picked up the gauntlet holding her brothers and sisters, she prepared to lash out. Only the things she had seen earlier, and the calm reassurances of Time and Mind, stopped her.

And then he spoke to them. Turned from his allies, turned away so they wouldn’t know as he offered his life for half the universe, and he spoke to them. And she could feel the little girl, the Assassin, the only one ‘conscious’ within her, smile approval.

And she knew. This man would sacrifice everything he was so that _everyone else_ could live.

He took the short pulse of her energy as approval, agreement, and slipped the gauntlet on. And she dove into his being, scoped him out, felt every hurt and scar and hate and love, _so much love_ , and found him worthy.

She went with him as he raised his hand, her brothers and sisters guiding him (and he let them in!) as much as he guided them. And she absorbed the shouts and concerns and the wash of worry, concern, fear, _Tony no!_ that came from his companions, both alive and Gone, and she opened herself as he had to her.

And on a long-dead planet named Titan, Soul found her Chosen.

**Author's Note:**

> Loki as the Space Stone; look, ok, I was originally going to have him be the mind stone. And largely this was because there wasn’t really anyone else I could think of more fitting than him to hold at least one of them. But then I decided, well, he’s not likely to want to have the mind stone considering he was being controlled with it, so I went with Space instead, since that was what he was looking for. And I don’t know anything about the Tesseract per se, nor about infinity stone/Jotunn interaction or Tesseract/Asgardian interaction, but, assume Jotunn are the same strength/magical ability as Asgardians. Apparently Asgardians would only be able to hold onto a stone for a few seconds at most. Since it took roughly the same time for the Tesseract and Power Stones to disintegrate someone of about the same power level (the pink girl in GotG and Red Skull), then I think the Tesseract has similar energy levels to a stone? Which should, by all rights, be able to quickly wreck someone, but in IW Loki has zero trouble holding onto the Tesseract with ease. Hence, Chosen.  
> Jane Foster: Possibly the most obvious one? She harboured a fucking Infinity Stone INSIDE HER BODY and LIVED. But also there’s a throwaway moment where the Aether lashes out or something, and someone says "The infection it's... defending her.” to which Thor interrupts with "No... It's defending itself.” BUT  
> Peter Quill: Honestly this is probably the least justifiable one of the bunch, because yada yada Celestial yada yada genetics and so on. But also, it took 18 seconds for the other girl to disintegrate in a MASSIVE explosion, whereas Quill’s wielding of the stone not only lasted for a whole minute, but also seemed a lot more controlled. So I’m mostly putting this down because he’s the only one we’ve seen successfully use it barehanded. Go figure.  
> Vision: duh.  
> Stephen Strange: Duhhh.  
> Tony Stark: Read literally any “tony is the soul stone” fic you’ll see what I mean… I admit it this one is mostly because I’m a massive stan.


End file.
